The Angel Fighters
by Misty DeeDee
Summary: Many years after the tekken fighters split up from their primary school, Nina recieves a letter on her 21st birthday, demanding they all re-unite. Who sent this letter and what is its purpose? Rated G because its Great, so please come and Read and Rate!


"Hey, Michelle ****

Chapter one: The Friendship Letter

"Hey, Michelle! Wait up!" Nina Williams called to her best friend. Michelle Chang looked over her shoulder at Nina, tossing her brown ponytail aside. 

"Yeah?" she asked Nina, who was running up beside her. 

"We have to write a story tomorrow about where we came from," Nina said.

"I'm no good at stories!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Oh, come on!" Nina said, "You aren't the only five year old who can't write a story. That new girl, Jun Kazama, or what ever her name is isn't very good either."

"Oh, I know, but…"

"No buts Michelle! You can do it! I know you can!" Nina's blue eyes locked into Michelle's brown ones.

"I'm being serious Michelle," Nina told her, "You can do it."

"Yeah! You can do it!" a squeaky voice imitated. The girls spun around to see Marshal Law laughing at them with Paul Phoenix.

"Law! Paul! I'm … I'm telling!" Nina cried, running to Mrs Mishma. Law looked at Michelle.

"You want to play tag with us?" Law asked, "Lei can't play because he got in trouble."

"Sure!" she cried, joining them.

"You're it!" Paul said, tagging her.

After playtime, Mrs Mishma led all the little kindy kids inside the classroom.

"Get out your story writing books please." She asked the class. Michelle groaned. Lei WuLung's hand shot up.

"_ Now _what?" Mrs Mishma asked Lei.

"Are we going out for sport this afternoon?" he asked.

"Only if you do as you're told," was his reply, and then she continued, "I want you to write where you came from before coming to New York." 

"Miss," Paul asked, "What if you were born in New York?"

"Then write that." 

While the class was working, Mr Mishma, (The principal) walked in. 

"Hi there!" he said to the class. 

"Good afternoon Mr Mishma, and how do you do." They chorused. 

"Now, Mrs Mishma said that you were writing stories today, so I said, can the children read them to me, and she said yes. Paul can start and we'll go around the room. Okay?'

The children nodded, and Paul began.

"My name is Paul Phoenix and I lived in New York."

"My name is Sam King and I lived in Mexico."

"My name is Nina Williams and I lived in Ireland."

"My name is Marshall Law and I lived in California."

"My name is Yoshimitsu Ninjitsu and I don't know where I lived."

"Ditto," said Kunimitsu.

"My name is Jun Kazama and I came from Japan."

"I'm Michelle Chang, and I came from South America."

"I'm Lei WuLung and I'm Chinese, and I get into trouble a lot." 

Mr Mishma laughed. 

"Well, see you." He left. 

"Bye! Have a good day!"

Many years passed and before they knew it, they were saying goodbye and going off to separate High Schools. 

"Nina, this is for you," Michelle said, handing her an envelope, "Open it when you turn 21. Okay?" Nina nodded, misty-eyed. 

"Michelle! Time to go!" Mr Chang called her. Michelle and Nina hugged for the last time, and then they were off.

"Remember," Michelle said before she left, "We were meant to be."

Nina counted the days till her 21st birthday (remembering the envelope that Michelle had given her) and when it finally came, she tore it open. 

_Dear Nina,_ (It read)

__

By the time you will read this, you will be 21 and an official adult. I hope you haven't become snobby wherever u are, but I'll be missing you like crazy! I'll be living in South America, in my grandma's house. I hope you've been well. I'm moving back to South America to live with my grandma, so my grandma's phone number is NK 1414 so call me on the day u open

this. I'll miss you, but you'd betta call me!

I hope you're well.

All the best, 

Michelle Chang

Nina picked up the phone to make a call, but before she could dial, the doorbell rang.

****

Chapter two: The Mysterious Letter

DING-DONG! Nina placed the receiver back on the hook and ran to answer the door. 

"Hello?" she called when she opened the door of her Irish cottage. Nobody was there.

"Hmmm, that's strange," she commented. Nina was about to close the door when she something caught her eye. It was an envelope, the kind that can hold a lot of stuff. It was addressed to her. Nina picked it up and walked inside. It was bulky. That probably meant that there was a lot inside.

"Hey, Charles. Look what I got," Nina called to her boy friend. 

"I gotta go to work," he replied, "They expect me to work afternoon shift today as well as night shift."

"Okay, see you," Nina said and opened the letter…

To Nina Williams,

You have an assignment to complete. This will take you a maximum of four months, so start on it straight away. 

You must get all your classmates together, which are Marshall Law, Paul Phoenix, Sam King, Jun Kazama, Michelle Chang, and Lei WuLung.

Then you must meet me in the New York Bloomingdales department store. I will remain confidential. Tell no one except the people you must find.

"Woah," Nina muttered, and dove for the phone. She dialed Michelle quickly.

In South America, Michelle and her grandma were eating rabbit stew, when the phone rang.

"Grandma, shall I get it?" Michelle asked. Her grandma nodded.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Michelle, it's me. Nina." 

"Hi! How are you?"

"Fine. Look, can you meet me in New York, at Paul's apartment? I've some very important news to tell."

"Um, okay… But why?"

"Just meet me there, okay?"

"Sure, Nina. Bye." Michelle hung up, mystified. 

"Grandma?" Michelle began, "I need to see to the horses, okay? You can go shopping if you want." 

"Sure, sure," her grandma replied, walking out to her horse and cart. Michelle ran out and jumped over the fence and landed on Kay, her horse.

"Gee up!" She cried, galloping off to the stables. Michelle put Kay in the stall and grabbed a stronger and faster horse called Sky. She rode off, back to her house to pack her gun and a few other things.

When Michelle arrived back at her house, she noticed that her grandma wasn't back yet. She would have to leave a note for her. Suddenly, Michelle had a funny feeling about her house, like something wasn't right. She entered cautiously and gasped. The house was a mess! It was never a mess because her grandma cleaned it thoroughly every day. Michelle knew it. Her house had been ransacked. Michelle's temper had always been a problem, but this was too much. She hit her fist against a mirror and cracked it, then scribbled a note and left on Sky. She knew, somehow, that the business with Nina had something to do with the ransacking of her house. She galloped to New York as fast as she could.

Ring Ring! Paul's phone rang. Paul opened an eye and reached for the phone sleepily. It was six thirty a.m. and he had been asleep. 

"Hello?" Paul said groggily. 

"Paul, this is Nina, your cousin. We have to talk about something very important. I'll be over your house in a few days. We have to meet at your house. Michelle's on her way over from South America, and I'll be coming soon. It's really important, so be ready for us."

"Okay, but why are you calling at six thirty am?"

"Oops. I forgot about the time differences. Sorry, but can we meet at your house?"

"Sure, bye." Paul hung up, sleepily, and then drifted back off to sleep, just to be woken by his alarm clock. He got up and got ready, then hopped on his motor cycle to go to Tiffany's, a huge jewelry store, to by some earrings for Nina for her 21st birthday present.

"What did you have in mind?" a sales clerk asked Paul at Tiffany's.

"Um, hoops I guess," he replied, looking at some really pretty gold hoops, "In fact, how much do these cost?" 

"Twelve hundred dollars sir," the sales clerk answered. Paul was taken back.

"Er, I think I'll get the silver ones. They only cost twenty dollars," Paul said, handing over the money.

"Thank you, come again," the sales clerk said as he was leaving. Paul hopped on his motor bike and rode home. He'd only been out twenty minutes, but when he got home, he got a shock. His house was a pigsty! Someone had been in and searched through it. There was stuff every where, from books off the bookshelf to clothes out the drawer. Paul gasped and looked around. He put the earrings on the table and started to clean up.

** **

Chapter three: The Meeting and Marshall Law

Michelle rode through towns and cities and through forests and lakes and a whole lot more. She'd only been riding a day and by night she was in the boundary of the USA. Michelle did some quick calculations, and decided that it would take her three more days to get to Paul's apartment in New York. She hoped that Sky could make it.

In an airplane above sat Nina, on her way to the New York airport. She was tired from her switching airplanes, and tired of watching the airplane movie 'The Olden Days'. She drifted off to sleep. 

"Attention all passengers! Attention all passengers. We are now landing in at the Big Apple airport. I repeat. We are now landing at the Big Apple airport." The microphone shrieked, and woke up Nina. She had to get off at the Big Apple airport and catch a taxi to Paul's place. The luggage was a problem though. Because she would be staying at her cousin, Paul's house, she needed to take a lot of stuff, including her fighting suits. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling she would need them.

Poor Paul. He had to clean up his entire apartment before they got there, but it was a mess! He got changed into his street clothes and started to tidy up. He set aside the table in the kitchen for the mysterious meeting and dumped all his stuff in his room. 

'Nina will be over soon,' he thought, 'and she's sleeping on the couch, but where will Michelle sleep?'

DING-DING-DING-DONG! Somebody rang Paul's doorbell. 

"Coming!" he called, walking towards the door. He opened the door.

"Hi!" Nina cried, hugging Paul.

"Hi! How's it going?" Paul cried back.

"Good," Nina replied, "Is Michelle here?"

"Not yet," he replied.

"Oh," she commented. They went inside and had lunch. By afternoon, Michelle still wasn't there, but Nina had stopped worrying. 

"Hey, Paul," Nina said.

"Yeah?" Paul replied.

"Can you hear hooves on the street?" she asked.

"Dunno. Go and see," Paul said, so Nina went out, and saw Sky and Michelle trotting down the street. 

"Michelle! Up here!" Nina called from the 5th floor of the apartment building, Michelle looked up and waved. She put Sky in the garage and was in the apartment in five minutes, after arranging for the doormen to look after the horse. 

"What did you want to meet about, Nina?" Michelle asked.

"Come to the table, and I'll show you," Nina said, and sat down at the table. 

Paul joined them.

"Okay, we need to get all our school friends together again and meet at Bloomingdales for some reason. We can't muck around. We only have four months to get everybody back from all the countries. I don't know, but how are we going to find every body in four months?" Nina asked.

"Well, I had a brochure in the mail that could help us find one of them," Paul said, digging around in his pockets, "Ah. Here it is."

"Who could have the name," Paul began, "Marshall Law if it wasn't…"

"Law!" Michelle cried, banging her fist down on the table, "Come on! Let's go!" Michelle got up to leave, but Nina pulled her back down.

"Wait. If you go, we'll all lose track of each other. It'll be better if we find a lead for the others," Nina said. 

"Yeah, but how will we find the leads?" Paul asked.

"Well, Jun said that she was going to Japan to become a wildlife protection agent, and Lei said that he was going back to China to become a police squad member," Michelle said.

"Okay. Now let's go and find 'em!" Nina cried, jumping up, but she suddenly stopped. "Hey Paul. Can I borrow your car?"

"No. We'll ride my motor bike. We both need a plane to Asia. So we'll ride the motorbike to the airport, then catch a plane to China. I'll get off and you can continue onto Japan, okay?" Paul planned, "And Michelle, you'll be riding Sky to California, or we can drop him off at the pet care place and you can drive the car to California. What do you think?"

"Yeah, drop him off at the pet care. It'll be to tiring for him if he has to gallop to California," she replied.

"Okay, let's get some sleep so we can go early in the morning," Nina said, "night!"

"Night!" Paul and Michelle called and they went to sleep.

** **

Chapter four: Finding Friends

  
The next day, Michelle drove to California to get Law, while Paul and Nina would get Jun and Lei. It would be hard to track down everyone in four months but with a little will power, they could do it.

"See you in a month!" Michelle called, driving away. Paul waved while Nina got her bike jacket on.

Michelle rode on until she saw a sign, 'The Great California!' it read. She slowed down to a stop and looked at the brochure. 41 Roasdale Rd it said. Michelle drove off and pulled up in front of a big building. The School of Marshall Arts. Michelle walked in and spoke to the secretary at the front desk. 

"May I please speak to Marshall Law?" Michelle asked. The secretary gave her a strange look.

"He's in there," she said, pointing to a gym like room. 

"Thanks," Michelle gratefully said, flashing her a grin, which only made her look stranger. Michelle walked over to the room and looked in. Law and his friend, Baek Doo San, were teaching a class. Michelle knocked. Law glanced at her, then looked back at her strangely, like he'd seen her before. He muttered something to Baek and then walked over to her.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Law questioned her. 

"You should, Law," Michelle said.

"Michelle? Is it you?" Law asked in disbelief.

"Yep," she answered, but turned serious, "Law, you have to come with me back to New York. Nina got a strange letter and it said that we all have to get together again, and meet at Bloomingdales. Please come, we've only got four months." 

"How are you going?" Law asked.

"Nina's getting Jun and Paul's getting Lei." Michelle told him, "Please can you come?"

"Hang on," he replied, "I have to talk to Baek." He went over and got Baek.

"Hi there. Law says that you're Michelle," Baek said to her.

"Can you run this school?" she asked, "Without Law? I need him to come with me. Will you be able to run the school alone?"

"Um, sure. Sure. Anything you want, Michelle," he replied. 

"Good. Come on Law, we gotta hit the road," Michelle said, "and Baek, thank you and good luck. This means a lot to me."

Baek smiled and shouted after them, "Good luck and take care!"

"Attention- landing at Tokyo airport. Landing at Tokyo airport. I hope you enjoyed your flight with Asia Airlines." Nina sighed. She certainly hadn't enjoyed her flight. It had been bumpy and she had vomited five times. She stepped off the plane and caught a taxi to the Japanese Wildlife Park. She thought she would find Jun there. 

"Excuse me, do you have a Jun Kazama working for you?" she asked a secretary.

"Yes we do. You'll find her in the tiger section," she said. 

"Thanks," Nina replied, and ran off. She ran for a while, before realizing that she was lost. She glanced all around her in search for a signpost, but there were none.

"Are you lost?" asked a voice. Nina spun around. There stood a teenage girl in a white top and skirt. Her straight black hair was held back with a white headband.

"Jun?" Nina asked.

"In the flesh," Jun replied, "What are you doing here Nina? I thought you were in Ireland." 

"Look, I got a letter from somebody that said to get us back together. It says we only have four months to get every one and meet at Bloomingdales. Please come with me!"

"Well," Jun began, not too sure, "The baby tigers need me, but I suppose they could use Wang Jinfrey. He's better than I am. If you want an answer, it looks like yes."

"Yeah!" Nina cried, "let's go tell the secretary!" The two girls sped off. 

Paul was having trouble. He couldn't find Lei. He'd looked in almost all the police stations but there was no sign of him. He sat down in the hotel room to think, and switched on the television. 

"Welcome to CNN news. I am Tracey Grimshaw and I am here live at the scene of the shoot out. It looks like we're winning, but we can't be too sure. I am going to talk to Lei WuLung." 

Paul sat up and stared at the television. 

"Lei, are we winning?" 

"No doubt we are," Lei said, "But there is the chance that they could have reinforcements." 

There was a loud bang! Lei collapsed to the ground. Paul stood up, and kept watching. An ambulance came and took him to the Beijing hospital where he could be treated. Paul ran out and caught a taxi to the train station, and caught a train to the Beijing hospital. He rushed inside and went straight to emergency ward.

"Look, I gotta see Lei WuLung," Paul said.

"We can not let you in unless you are related to the person in treatment," the secretary told him.

"Um, I'm his cousin!" Paul exclaimed, and ran inside. He soon found Lei; he was hooked up to a drip and in a hospital bed.

"Lei," Paul whispered, not knowing whether he was alive or not. Lei looked at him.

"Paul, hi," he whispered back.

"Can you come back to New York with me? Please? Nina got a letter that said we all have to meet again and go to Bloomingdales. We need you, please?" Paul begged.

"Sure, sure, I'll come, but I need to get better first. If you'll wait I'll come with you," Lei said. Paul could have jumped with joy. 

"I'll call Nina to tell her the news," Paul told him, rushing to the phone. 

"Wait!" Lei called, "Tell her to get Sam King from Mexico City."

"Okay, will do."

****

Chapter five: King's Story

While Nina and the others were completing their mission, King was doing something else. 

"Yo! King!" Jack called. Jack was King's working partner. King spun around. 

"Yeah," He said, stopping his typing.

"Boss Lee want's you."

"Darn!" King muttered, saving his work, and getting up. He walked over to the office door and let himself in.

"Take a seat, Mr King," Lee said, spinning his chair around.

"Y… Yes Mr … Mr Chao Lan," King stuttered, taking a seat. He was 

dreadfully afraid of Lee, because Lee was a very powerful person. Even

though he was only a teenager, Lee was the manager of Mexico City.

"Mister King, I have some good and bad news," Lee said.

"What is it?" King whispered.

"The bad news is that you're FIRED! The good news is that your brother is back in town," Lee said.

"What?" King exclaimed, than gained control of himself again, "Which brother?" 

"He goes by the name of," Lee paused, "Armor King."

"Augh!" King screamed. His most hated brother, Armor King was back in 

town. King ran out of the office and out of the building, and out of the street. He couldn't believe it. His most hated brother was back. He ran down the street until he came to a little alleyway. He paused and ran up it. There was a whole pile of rubbish there, and a box. King crawled into it for shelter and tried to get some sleep.

In the morning King woke up, hungry. He wondered where he was for a moment, but then remembered what had happened the day before. King got out of the box and stretched. His stomach grumbled and growled for food, but he could not eat anything fresh until he left Mexico City. His brother would be sure to find him otherwise. 

He walked over to the bin and had a look at what it offered him. Nothing. Not a single scrap. Poor King's stomach growled. King decided that he would have to leave Mexico City for food, whether he met his brother or not. King walked out of the alleyway and up the street, passed the Hard Rock Café. He looked in the window longingly at the food, and heard something behind him. He turned around and to his ultimate horror, saw his brother there. King turned away, and ran back down the alleyway to hide. King thought he was safe there, but when he collapsed from lack of food, he caught his brother's attention. Armor King looked at him then threw something at him. It was a mask of a cheater face. King looked at Armor King, who also wore a cheater mask, except his was grey. He nodded, then walked away. King picked up the mask, and put it on. Something about this mask made him feel stronger again. It made him feel that he could over come Lee. King walked back to the office.

"Lee," King growled, "I'm back."

"So I see," Lee said.

"Look, I don't need you, or your stupid city. You're nothing, Lee," King said.

"What does that make you?" Lee sneered, then clapped his hands. Security guards appeared and began to surround King. 

"I'll get you back! You'll see!" King yelled, and he jumped out of the window, only to land in Paul's car, which Michelle and Law were in.

"King!" Michelle cried, "It's good to see you again!"

"It's great to see you! Now, let's get out of here," King said, "because they might come after me any minute now!"

Michelle sped off.

****

Chapter six: Yoshimitsu's Gang of Thieves

Almost three months had passed since the letter arrived at Nina's house, and they were all together again. They were discussing what to do when they went to Bloomingdales. 

"Let's go now! The earlier the better!" Jun cried.

"Hey! What about my arm?" Lei exclaimed, "It's still not better yet!"

"Look, why don't we just wait two more weeks? It'd give time for Lei's injury to heal and it's half the time we're supposed to wait," Michelle said. Jun grumbled, but agreed. 

The fortnight passed by in a flash. Jun was happy about that, because Lei's injury was almost better. After exactly three months and a fortnight, the group walked to Bloomingdales, quite unaware of what would happen. 

Paul looked around, but saw no one. Michelle and Nina clung on to one another, and Law just stared straight ahead.

CRASH! A glass case had broken. Jun looked around and saw something very strange. The person that had broken the glass didn't look like a person. He was all metal, and his sword was really sharp. A broad hat covered his head, and his back was covered in funny markings. What startled Michelle was his left hand. It was spinning, and it didn't stop.

"Yoshimitsu," she said, clenching her fists for a fight. Yoshimitsu put his sword in his left hand and used it for a helicopter. He flew over to them, then landed and smiled.

"We meet at last," he sneered. Another person joined him, this person wore a cat like mask and had a dagger instead of a sword.

"Yeah," the other guy said. Michelle suddenly remembered that it was Kunimitsu, Yoshimitsu's brother. All their gang members joined them. 

"What's the matter? To chicken to fight?" Yoshimitsu asked.

"No," Law answered for all of them, "but I don't want to fight in the underwear section. Let's fight on top of the building tonight, okay?"

"See you there," Kunimitsu said, "if you don't chicken out." 

They then walked out of the store, laughing.

"We'll get you tonight! You'll see!" Nina cried after them.

"We won't will we," Michelle said.

"Aw, come on," Law told her, "I'll give you some training."

They turned to leave the building, when something stopped them. It was a bright light, blinding them. They squinted at the light and could just make out a body shape. It wore white clothes, and had beautiful white wings. It was flying towards them.

"Hello," the person said, "I am Angel. I am the one who called all of you together. That was a test, to see if you could do it, and you passed with flying colors. I will now pronounce you the angel fighters. There are many bad fighters among the world, so the world needs you to protect them. Here," Angel said, throwing something at them, "take these. These are the coins that remind you that I will always be with you and take care of you. If you are in trouble, just don't worry if you have the coin with you. Good luck."

Angel flew back away, and the bright light disappeared.

"Come on. Let's get to work and train before midnight!" Jun said running off. The other Angel Fighters followed.

They all worked out in the gym, and ate a good dinner before going out to Bloomingdales. It was dark, and Yoshimitsu must have done something to the streetlights, as they were not on.

"How are we going to get up there?" Michelle asked.

"How do you think? We'll use the Angelcoins," King replied, holding up his coin. The coin glowed and King began to rise up until he was on the roof. Michelle and the others followed his lead. Soon they were on the roof.

"Who's fighting first?" Lei asked. 

"I will," Michelle said, sounding braver than she actually was.

"Good. I can't wait to beat a girl." Yoshimitsu's voice sounded through the air. Michelle cringed, thinking 'what have I gotten myself into?'

"But," Yoshimitsu continued, "because you're only a girl, I'll go easy on you and use my weakest fighter. Go out there, Number 7." Onto the battlefield hopped a dog like person. He was on all fours and had a dog mask on. He bared his teeth like a dog would and Michelle cringed, but then remembered Angel's words, _"Don't worry if you're in trouble because you'll have the coins with you."_

Michelle hopped onto the battlefield and Lei shouted, "ROUND ONE!"

Dog boy leaped at Michelle, but Michelle jumped onto him. He bit her leg. 

"Yeow!" Michelle cried, clutching her leg. She hobbled around, but was tackled by dog boy, so she bit him. Then she punched him with both her fists, and sent him flying. She ran at full speed and tackled him, punching him in the chest. Finally, she kicked him and sent him flying. 

The Angel Fighters cheered. Michelle had won the match. 

****

Chapter seven: Battle no. 1 for the Angel Fighters

"Grrr!" Yoshimitsu growled, "Go number 5!" No. 5 was a Pegasus. It galloped onto the field ready for battle.

"I'll go," Jun said, "I bred that Pegasus when I was four. It's mine and it won't hurt me."

Jun stepped in the ring, and the Pegasus charged at her. Jun just stood there and let it charge at her. The Pegasus gained more speed. Just as it was about to hit her, Jun leapt up and saddled it like she used to when she was younger. The Pegasus stopped and looked at her. Jun nodded, and got off.

"Go, Fred," Jun told it, "Don't ever fight again. Go back to the Pegasus Park in Japan! Do you understand?"

The Pegasus nodded and vanished. Jun smiled at Yoshimitsu smugly and he gave her a dirty look. The Angel Fighters cheered. It was two to none. Lei walked up, and number two walked out. Lei charged at it then back flipped it off the edge. That was the shortest battle. Now it was three to none, the Angel Fighters way. Yoshimitsu growled. He hated loosing! 

Paul and Number three battled next. Number three was an eagle that picked Paul up in its talons. Paul struggled, but it was no use. The eagle was too strong, unless… Paul had an idea. He held the Angelcoin up at the eagle and it froze.

"Ha!" Paul cried, "Now I know what she meant." He spun around and the eagle went flying out of sight. The Angel Fighters cheered again, and it was getting on Yoshimitsu's nerves. Nina and number 1 fought, and no. one won. Nina was knocked against the wall where Jun and Michelle treated her. Then, all the gang members were defeated. 

"Yoshimitsu, what'll we do?" Kunimitsu asked urgently. Yoshimitsu glanced at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yoshimitsu said.

"What? I have to battle?" Kunimitsu cried.

"GO on!" Yoshimitsu cried back. Kunimitsu ran on to the battlefield. Even though he was afraid to battle, Kunimitsu was more afraid of Yoshimitsu.

"I'll go," King volunteered, walking onto the field. Kunimitsu stared at him, and charged at him with his dagger. King blocked the attack, and kicked Kunimitsu, who then slashed at him with his dagger. King's shoulder was cut and bleeding, but King tackled him, punching his face, picked him up and threw him off the building. King thought that he won, but Kunimitsu used his dagger as a helicopter. He landed on the field, ready to fight. King was alarmed, but Kunimitsu collapsed from the effort. King was shocked, but then burst out laughing. They had almost won! That was as good as winning.

"Ha! Who's going to fight now?" Law said.

"I am," Yoshimitsu said. The laughter stopped. Law turned around, ready to fight. He leapt into the field and was ready for a battle. He had to fight; he was the only person from Angel Fighters that hadn't fought. He was the most experienced of the group too. 

"Um, what am I supposed to do guys?" Law asked, nervously. He wasn't ready to fight a very experienced person like Yoshimitsu was. Especially cause Yoshimitsu had the power to transform into stronger bodies. 

Yoshimitsu lunged at Law, sword first. Law barely dodged this attack, but hit back with his back somersault. Yoshimitsu cried in pain, but was quieted by a punch in the stomach and a punch in the back. Yoshimitsu's eye's nearly popped out of his head. He was loosing, and he knew it. Law's heart froze. Yoshimitsu had started growling and roaring loudly, and Law at once knew that he was transforming. Transforming slowly, and roaring. He threw his head back and laughed, then lowered it and looked at Law. 

"I suppose know you know what I'm doing, eh?" Yoshimitsu said, "I'm transforming into my next level. My next level is stronger and bigger than this is, so you won't stand a chance! Ha ha ha ha!" 

"Oh yeah?" Michelle cried, but Paul held her back.

"This is Law's fight, let him do it alone," Paul told her. Michelle looked up at Paul, but he just stared straight ahead. Michelle nodded resentfully, understanding why Paul had said to leave Law alone. 

"Come on Law! You can do it!" Michelle cried.

She watched as they gave out good many punches, and ducked as Yoshimitsu went flying just millimeters above her head. 

"Paul," Michelle said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I'm going out there, to battle," Michelle said firmly. Paul looked at her.

"No way. You're staying here," he told her, but being a bit small, Michelle had gotten out of his grasp and ran onto the field. Law was startled and distracted.

"Michelle, what are you doing here?" Law asked, "It's my battle and my business. Go back onto the sidelines." 

"Well, I'll make it my business!" Michelle said firmly, and Yoshimitsu opened his eyes. 

'Okay,' he said, 'time to transform.' Yoshimitsu transformed into a really big metal hulk that's sword was as big as its hat. Michelle stepped back, but didn't go any further. She was going to fight no matter what. 

"Come on Law!" she cried, "We can beat this guy if we work together!"

****

Chapter eight: Angel and Devil

Michelle and Law punched and kicked and bit Yoshimitsu until he was a walking puddle of blood. Michelle was so sure that they had defeated him that she nearly missed what happened next. Yoshimitsu was stung. Nearly beaten by two pip-squeaks. He threw his head back and laughed, which seemed kind of weird since he was no laughing matter. Kunimitsu, who had been thrown off the building, was climbing up off the edge.

"Yes!" Yoshimitsu cried, "I've done it!"

"Done what?" Jun asked.

"Augh!" he screamed. He was transforming, again. There was something different this time. He was snickering, and laughing. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he cried. A big cloud of dust blinded the Angel Fighters and Kunimitsu. When it disappeared, Yoshimitsu was no longer there. A devil stood in his place and snickered.

"I've done it," he said, "I always knew Yoshimitsu had me inside, and now that he's transformed, I've come instead, and the name is Devil."

Michelle was shocked. What were they to do? She wondered, but the answer was with her all the time, as Angel had said, 'I will always be with you and take care of you, if you have the coins.'

Michelle rubbed her coin vigorously, and it glowed, and so did all the others. A blinding light stopped Devil in his tracks. 

"Can it be?" he asked. The white light of the angel was growing, until Angel appeared.

"Well, well, well. We meet again," she said to Devil, "I thought I banished you from the planet, but noooo. You just had to take poor young Yoshimitsu's body and make his brother, Kunimitsu believe that you were meant to be bad. Now Yoshimitsu is hated around the world, and there he is. You've destroyed his purpose for being alive!" Angel's eye's glowed as she used a killer beam to destroy him. Devil dodged the attack, then did it back to her. Angel flew around it swiftly, then landed.

"You're going to have to be quicker than that to get me," she said, "or have you gotten any stronger?"

"We'll see," Devil replied, then tackled her and punched her. There was a lot of dust and the Angel Fighters, the real Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu couldn't see. Then, it was all blown away by the wings of Angel.

"Hey, Devil," she cried, "You're going to have to be a little faster than that."

Devil was amazed. How? Why? What? The questions flew around in his head, but he pushed them aside so he wouldn't be distracted.

Michelle glanced at her watch, then looked back at Angel's and Devil's fight. When she checked her watch again, over an hour had passed, just with Angel and Devil fighting. Angel suddenly stopped and started humming. Devil stopped and made a little black ball of energy.

"World, lend me your spirit!" she cried, and gathered the Angel Fighters, Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu's spirit's and energy. A huge yellow ball the size of the sun appeared. Compared to that, Devil's black ball looked like a ping pong ball.

"What is that?" Devil cried.

"This is the Spirit of the Angel's. All the good people with good hearts have leant me their angel spirit. Even Yoshimitsu's spirit has been collected to form this ball of energy. Now this is something that will finish you off for once and for all!" Angel cried, throwing the energy ball at Devil. Devil threw his black energy ball right back but it was swallowed up. Devil blocked the attack by shielding himself with his wings, but he was swallowed by it too. The ball was aimed at Michelle, but Angel quickly flew in front of Michelle and sent the ball into space where Devil couldn't bother them any more. 

"There are many like Devil out in the world," Angel told them, "so that's why the world needs the Angel Fighters, and the Angel Fighters could always use an extra member. Yoshimitsu, catch!" Angel threw something at Yoshimitsu, and he caught it.

"Wow, an Angelcoin," he said, "Thanks Angel, for saving me from Devil."

"Angel?" Kunimitsu began, "Do I get one?"

"Not yet," Angel replied, "because you let Devil make you somebody that you weren't, willingly. Poor Yoshimitsu was trapped inside his own mind, so he had no choice. You will receive your Angelcoin when you can prove that you are worthy of it."

"Yes Angel," Kunimitsu said.

Angel's bright light shone, and then she was gone.

"Wow," Michelle said, "Thank you Angel!"

****

THE END


End file.
